


Под кожей

by Schorl



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Courage, Ensemble Cast, Friendship, Gen, Heroism is difficult, Hurt Steve Rogers, Job Hazards, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Prompt Fic, Serious Injuries, Sort of hurt/comfort, Sort of whump, Super Soldier Serum, Super metabolism has drawbacks, Surgery, Team, Unexpected disadvantages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schorl/pseuds/Schorl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ему повезло, что у него есть сыворотка, что у него есть вы.<br/>Тони был не совсем уверен насчёт первого.</p><p>Для того, кто каждый день встречается лицом к лицу со смертью и разрушением, быстрая регенерация может оказаться большим преимуществом... и таким же большим недостатком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под кожей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509280) by [Zelos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelos/pseuds/Zelos). 



> Я не работаю в области медицины и даже не студент. Эта работа - результат множества самостоятельных исследований, и все ошибки в ней на моей совести. Надеюсь, у меня достаточно хорошо получилось совместить особенности физиологии Стива и описание реальных медицинских процедур.
> 
>  **ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ** : описание медицинских процедур. Не настолько подробное и реалистичное, насколько хотелось бы, но если вам неприятна эта тема, имейте ввиду.

Тони вошёл в операционную под тихий шелест закрывающихся за ним дверей дезинфекционной камеры.  
  
\- Состояние?  
  
Старшая медсестра повернулась к нему, нисколько не удивившись требовательному тону.  
  
\- Неудовлетворительное.  
  
Её бесцветный голос был слегка приглушён маской, на лице залегли тени усталости.  
  
\- Низкое давление, но мы уже залили в него два пакета крови, третий в процессе,- она бросила взгляд на полубессознательное тело на операционном столе.- При транспортировке медики остановили кровотечение из раны на ноге, но томография выявила субдуральную гематому.  
  
Тони подождал, пока ДЖАРВИС перевёл ему всё на нормальный язык, и содрогнулся.  
  
Дверь снова с шипением открылась, впуская Тора в медицинском халате, маске и с тревогой в глазах. Он кинул мрачный подавленный взгляд на бледное лицо раненого, его вздымавшуюся в неглубоком тяжёлом дыхании грудь.  
  
\- Как он?  
  
\- Настолько хорошо, насколько это вообще сейчас возможно.  
  
Тор c сомнением покосился на багровевшие под кожей блондина кровоподтёки, но промолчал.  
  
Тони шагнул к столу, звонко лязгая железными сапогами. Стив попытался сфокусировать на нём глаза c разными, неестественно расширенными зрачками, и в его взгляде проблеснуло узнавание.  
  
\- Эй,- тяжёлые перчатки скользнули по руке солдата, железные пальцы осторожно, но крепко сжали предплечье:- Всё будет хорошо.  
  
Тор встал напротив, аккуратно, чтобы не зацепить капельницу, положил широкие ладони Стиву на другое плечо, чувствуя, как под пальцами судорожно подрагивают мышцы и отмечая болезненную бледность его кожи. Медсёстры вокруг них засуетились, возясь с антисептиками, готовя тёплые одеяла, проверяя катетер. На бедре Стива появилась пластина электрода1, после накрытая салфеткой. Кто-то перебирал инструменты, монотонно подсчитывал иглы и шприцы.  
  
Дверь операционной открылась вновь, впуская двух мужчин. Доктор Саммерс окинул взглядом присутствующих и сухо бросил медсёстрам:  
  
\- На аппарат его.  
  
\- Он и сам прекрасно дышит,- резко возразил Тони, протестующе вскидывая над Стивом руки.  
  
Главный хирург невесело усмехнулся под маской:  
  
\- Это пока. Мы вскроем ему грудь и череп, Старк, _**без**_ анестезии. Сам бы попробовал подышать при этом. Поехали,- опять медсёстрам.- Давайте, интубация, вентиляция и начинаем. Теряем время!  
  
Тони тихо выругался. Стив протестующе замычал, когда медбрат раскрыл ему рот и Старк не выдержал.  
  
\- Стив?- он снова порадовался, что выкрасил костюм по своему уникальному понятию "скрытности", и сейчас это давало раненому возможность хоть немного отвлечься. Хоть на это Старк сейчас был способен.  
  
\- Кэп, посмотри на меня.  
  
Бесстрастный медбрат ввел интубационную трубку Стиву в рот, и Тони передернулся, с облегчением вспоминая, что Роджерс не мог видеть его испуг под маской. Раненому сейчас и своего испуга с головой хватает.  
  
\- Держите его, вы оба.  
  
Старк с Тором одновременно прижали Стива к столу, не давая ему двинуться, пока пластиковая трубка скользнула меж его голосовых связок, обрывая очередной стон.  
  
\- Есть,- отозвался медбрат. Саммерс на секунду прислушался к дыханию пациента, и кивнул:  
  
\- Подключайте.  
  
\- Всё в норме. Что с плевральной трубкой 2?  
  
\- Всё готово, сэр, можем приступать.  
  
\- Пульсоксиметр есть!  
  
\- Вы скоро закончите?- нервно поинтересовался Тони, снова меняя хватку на плече Стива - перчатки уже соскальзывали с его покрытой испариной кожи.  
  
\- Мы ещё и не начинали даже,- отвечал Саммерс с той же невесёлой улыбкой.- С его ногой, сломанными рёбрами и гематомой - может, час, а может, и все три. Правда хорошо, что ты не суперсолдат, да, Старк?  
  
Что бы Тони не собирался ответить, его прервал скальпель, рассекший кожу и мышцы, и Стив, отчаянно изогнувшийся от боли под их с Тором руками. И Тони сейчас только и мог, что крепко держать его.  
  
Тор молился Всеотцу. Тони тоже.

  


\- Он потерял сознание.  
  
\- Если повезёт, минуты на две,- глаза Саммерса выдавали напряжение. Такой сложный пациент, как Капитан Америка, испытывал лучших специалистов, и элитные хирурги Щ.И.Т.а не были исключением.  
  
\- Восьмое-двенадцатое ребра вправлены, нужна внешняя фиксация.  
  
\- Антибиотики пошли.  
  
На капельнице появился ещё один пакет крови.  
  
\- Я полагал, что Стивен не... нуждается... в лекарствах,- неуверенно заговорил Тор и чуть взгрогнул, когда Стив шевельнулся, приходя в себя, испуганно задергался под удерживающими его руками друзей. Его невидящие глаза метались под прикрытыми веками, сверкая покрасневшими белками.- ...И что они не имеют на него действия.  
  
\- Обычно нет,- Саммерс даже не поднял глаз.- Но когда в тебе пару дырок вырезают, это не "обычно". Капитан Роджерс и так не в лучшей форме, и терапия для него сейчас крайне болезненна, так что не будем рисковать инфекцией.  
  
А Тони продолжал смотреть на лицо Стива потому что никуда больше он не мог решиться посмотреть. Во всяком случае, уж точно не на то, как Саммерс по кусочкам сшивает ему грудь. Старк запоминал очертания его заострившихся скул, сухие потрескавшиеся губы, трубку аппарата искусственного дыхания, не дававшую ему кричать. По бледному лицу бежали слёзы, на шее от напряжения и боли взбухли вены. Стив вздрагивал при каждом движении иглы, и сердце Тони вздрагивало вместе с ним.  
  
\- Сэр, мы готовы к трепанации.  
  
Медсестра подозвала Тора и показала, как держать Стиву голову. На выбритой белой коже поблескивал ещё не высохший антисептик. Другая медсестра ловко отсоединила интубационную трубку Стива, осушила его рот от слюны и снова подключила его к аппарату прежде, чем тот попытался откашляться, и прежде чем Старк успел запротестовать.  
  
Пронзительный визг бура вынудил Тони поднять глаза, и он сразу же пожалел об этом. Старк многое повидал в своей жизни - кровь и внутренности, размазанные по асфальту после несчастных случаев или схваток с большими потерями, он видел обгоревшие обуглившиеся тела, видел то, что осталось от погребённых под завалами людей, в кровавых останках которых уже сложно было узнать человеческие тела. Но он никогда не видел ничего более ужасного, чем острие бура, приближающееся к черепу человека, которого он считал другом.  
  
Визг бура резко понизился в тоне, когда наконечник соприкоснулся с костью. Стив изогнулся отчаянно, в панике распахнув глаза, и, забившись в судорогах, едва не сбросил с себя Тора с Тони.  
  
\- Держите его!..  
  
Тони зажмурился и прижал безудержно дрожащие плечи Стива к столу, чувствуя, как непобедимый Капитан Америка ломается и угасает под его руками.

  


Тони с Тором вывалились из реанимационной вечность спустя и сразу же наткнулись на поджидающих их в коридоре Брюса и Наташу с Клинтом.  
  
\- Как он?  
  
\- Господи,- выдохнул Тони, и прозвучало это скорее как "вашу мать". Казалось, его последние нервы выгорели в той операционной, и на связную речь он уже был неспособен. Старк шагнул в сторону, намереваясь найти себе тихий угол и забиться в него, но его остановил Брюс. Ладно, сойдёт, подумал Тони и уткнулся шлемом тому в плечо, содрогаясь под бронёй костюма.  
  
Брюс ощутимо напрягся под ним, но прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, зычный голос Тора вовремя остановил нараставшую в тишине панику:  
  
\- Стивен оправится. Операции были успешны.  
  
Повисшее в воздухе тяжёлое напряжение тут же развеялось, и Брюс осторожно приобнял Тони за плечи:  
  
\- Тони?  
  
\- Господи Иисусе,- вновь простонал Старк, и снял маску только чтобы опять уткнуться лицом Беннеру в рубашку. Он знал, что воняет потом и желчью, и что весь его костюм пропах кровью и ещё бог знает чем, но ему было всё равно. Он купит Брюсу новую одежду, и не такое ведь случалось... Тони зажмурился и яростно потёрся лбом о плечо друга, сминая его несчастную рубашку, будто пытаясь так стереть из памяти эти четыре часа. Эти ребра, тошнотворный белый цвет, проступающий на красном, болты и пластинки, скрепляющие сломанные кости, длинный разрез на груди, кожа, расходящаяся под лезвием, сгустки крови и скользкая открытая плоть - Господи боже, это были его органы, и они сняли ему скальп, и этот пронзительный-невыносимый-отвратительный звук бура, вгрызающегося в череп, и, проклятье, они _вскрыли Стиву голову_...  
  
\- Тони,- снова окликнул его Брюс, и Старк понял, что всхлипывает. Он отстранился, опять потер глаза и уставился в пол. Ладонь Клинта легла ему на плечо, и Тони раздражённо стряхнул его руку.  
  
\- Мы его _разрезали_ ,- прохрипел он, судорожно сжимая кулаки. Перед глазами снова было лицо Стива, искажённое в ужасе и нестерпимой агонии, и этот образ будет преследовать Тони неделями.- Он был в сознании, и мы его _разрезали_ ,- и катись оно всё к чертям, Старк знал, каково это, знал лучше, чем они, он на своей шкуре испытал это в Афганистане. Но как, откуда он мог знать, что каждый раз ещё со времён войны, с момента, когда ему ввели эту проклятую сыворотку, каждый раз Стива просто разрезали в _сознании_ на операционном столе? Все сломанные кости, все вывихи, все огневые ранения, полученные на заданиях, и тогда, и сейчас... Ни сам Старк, ни Клинт, ни Наташа не были суперсолдатами, но на них хотя бы анестезия действовала...  
  
ДЖАРВИС частично отключил видеотрансляцию на половине трепанации к большому облегчению и стыду Тони. ИИ пообещал, что немедленно возобновит подачу данных в случае необходимости, и Тони показалось, что голос его электронного дворецкого чуть дрогнул.  
  
Старк не знал, хватило ли бы ему мужества смотреть, как Стив умирает у него на руках, и был несказанно рад, что не пришлось.  
  
\- Стивен оправится,- снова заверил их Тор, хотя в его потрясённом взгляде уже не было такой твёрдой уверенности, как прежде. Бога грома тоже ещё долго будут преследовать эти четыре часа.  
  
\- Обязательно.  
  
Пятеро одновременно обернулись, чтобы увидеть Саммерса у дверей реанимационной палаты. Напряжение и пугающий ледяной профессионализм покинули хирурга, и сейчас он выглядел простым человеком в новом чистом медицинском халате, сединой на висках и уставшими добрыми глазами. _"Небось, он многого навидался"_ , истерично подумал Тони. Наверняка и супергерои, и гражданские совершенно одинаково выглядели под скальпелем хирурга.  
  
\- Я хотел вас поблагодарить,- начал Саммерс, и каким же бесконечно уставшим был его голос. Насколько же тяжело было оперировать такого пациента, как Капитан Америка?..- Мне жаль, что пришлось вынудить вас сделать это... но иначе мы бы его потеряли.  
  
\- ...Что, простите?- вклинилась Наташа, ибо ни Тони, ни Тор сейчас не были способны на адекватную речь.  
  
Саммерс коротко пожал плечами:  
  
\- Не знаю, как дела обстояли раньше, но до этого момента в Щ.И.Т.е у него не было серьёзных случаев. Гипс, парочка перевязок, максимум - инородные тела, но ничего мало-мальски серьёзного, ничего с угрозой для жизни. И он всегда... сохранял самообладание,- мужчина покривил ртом.- Не думаю, что он смог бы контролировать себя, пока мы сверлили дырки в его черепе, неважно, насколько капитан сильный и хороший человек. Бог свидетель, мы бы никак не смогли сами его удержать. И если бы он не получил своевременного оперативного вмешательства, или же что-то пошло бы не так...  
  
Брюс заметно побледнел, Клинт напрягся, а Наташа стиснула зубы. В груди у Тони зашевелился неприятный холодок.  
  
\- Но он поправится,- в который раз повторил Тор, и это уже более походило на вопрос, нежели на утверждение.  
  
\- Должен. Ему повезло, что у него есть сыворотка, что у него есть вы.  
  
Тони был не совсем уверен насчёт первого.  
  
Саммерс махнул им рукой, и его пальцы выдавали мелкую нервную дрожь:  
  
\- До следующего раза.  
  
\- Следующего... раза?..- голос Старка предательски сорвался.  
  
Хирург изогнул бровь и чуть приподнял уголки губ в сухой улыбке:  
  
\- Учитывая род вашей деятельности и специфику профессии, вы действительно надеетесь, что капитан Роджерс никогда больше не попадёт на мой стол? Я могу только надеяться, что Железный Человек и бог грома тогда будут рядом с ним.- Саммерс коротко кивнул Мстителям, не обращая внимания на их вытянувшиеся лица.- Палата 25 в отделении интенсивной терапии, мистер Старк, мистер Одинсон. И будьте добры, не прерывайте работу медперсонала.  
  
С этими словами Саммерс развернулся и удалился в палату, оставив после себя только потрясённую тишину.

  


Стив пролежал в реанимации почти две недели. Спать получалось урывками, короткие промежутки благословенного сна прерывались то движением и непрекращающейся болью, то шуршанием медперсонала. Медсёстры приходили каждые пятнадцать минут, потом - каждый час, проверяли питательную трубку, все капельницы и целый ворох остального оборудования. Все показатели его состояния и симптомы тщательно записывались, повязки регулярно менялись. Тони с Тором получили строжайшие указания следить, чтобы капитан не выдернул какой проводок или трубку.  
  
Они круглосуточно дежурили в палате Стива, попеременно сменяя друг друга, чтобы составить раненому компанию и дать возможность отвлечься на знакомое лицо, ведь только так они могли его сейчас утешить. И никто не хотел, чтобы Стив проснулся один. Иногда они держали его за руку, иногда разговаривали с ним, пусть и не слишком это помогало солдату перебороть боль. Но большую часть времени они просто смотрели, как Капитан Америка просыпается ненадолго и вновь погружается в беспамятство, беспомощно ожидая, пока его тело исцелит себя.  
  
\- В жизни больше тебя из башни не выпущу,- проворчал однажды Тони на своей смене, и глаза Стива заблестели. Возможно, в слабой улыбке, а может, Старку просто показалось.  
  
Хилл с Фьюри тоже заглядывали, но их дальше порога не пускали, как и остальных - кроме Тора с Тони, которые могли удержать капитана в случае надобности. Они разговаривали с врачами, а со Мстителями только обменивались кивками и взглядами, которые говорили громче, чем слова. И это вызывало у Старка глубокое уважение, граничащее с тихой яростью - они хотя бы понимают, насколько многого требуют от своих агентов и чего стоит эта их кровавая честь и слава.  
  
Если уж они вынуждают Стива страдать во имя их общих целей, оно должно того стоить, черт подери.

  


На четвёртый день аппарат искусственного дыхания перевели в СИПАП-режим, а у Стива начали отрастать волосы, и короткий светлый ежик закрыл быстро тающий розовый шрам на голове. На пятый день он мог оставаться в сознании для небольших пятнадцатиминутных зарядок и отвечать на вопросы морганием. А ещё через день он оправился настолько, что уже смог писать короткие слова на планшете (в основном, "привет" и "ох"), и врачи решили снять его с вентиляции лёгких.  
  
Тони был рядом на случай чего, хотя Стив был в более-менее ясном сознании и не сопротивлялся. Тони с помощью ДЖАРВИСа даже организовал видеотрансляцию палаты для других членов команды. Медперсонал Щ.И.Та даже и не пытался возразить, давно убедившись, что повлиять на технологии Старка и на самого Старка они абсолютно неспособны. Бросив краткое "Только не мешайте", врачи вернулись к Стиву, настраивая уровень подачи кислорода и подготавливая пациента.  
  
\- Глубокий вдох, капитан.  
  
Тони напрягся, не зная чего ожидать.  
  
\- Теперь выдохните поглубже, как только можете... и сейчас!  
  
Трубка выскользнула, и Стив не столько выдохнул, сколько едва не задохнулся от рвотных позывов, и это был первый звук, который Тони от него услышал за всю неделю. Кто-то тут же приложил к его лицу кислородную маску, и голубые глаза вдруг закатились. Врачи немедленно всполошились, кто-то начал кричать про повторную интубацию, но капитан смог поднять руку, показывая, что он в порядке.  
  
Доктора и медперсонал засуетились над ним, проверяя всяческие показатели и мониторы и возбуждённо переговариваясь. Тони только уловил обрывки про "невероятную скорость выздоровления" и что-то о "плевральной трубке". Но Стив игнорировал их, мужественно снося все прикосновения и ощупывания. Он лежал неподвижно, обессиленно повернув голову на бок, и смотрел на Тони, будто завороженный.  
  
\- Стив?- привычно послав к чертям стерильность, Тони шагнул к кровати, с размаху плюхнулся на стоявший рядом табурет и склонился к лицу Стива, заглядывая в уставшие припухшие голубые глаза.- Эй, Стив,- и ещё четыре подрагивающих от волнения и облегчения голоса вторили ему из динамика по организованной ДЖАРВИСом видеотрансляции.  
  
Стив пытался заговорить, но безуспешно, и эти попытки закончились болезненным кашлем. Тони взял его за руку и крепко сжал его пальцы:  
  
\- Всё хорошо, не напрягайся.  
  
Но Стив повторил попытку, на этот раз проговаривая слова одними губами, и Тони читал эти слова и на его лице, и в глазах: _"Я в порядке"_. Он переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Тони. _"Я в порядке"_.  
  
_"До следующего раза"_ , подумал Тони, но не осмелился произнести вслух, и выдавил из себя улыбку.

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Прим. переводчика**  
>  1 - пластина электрода используется в электрохирургии для проведения тока по телу пациента.  
> 2 - при скоплении в плевральной полости воспалительной или отёчной жидкости часть её удаляют с помощью прокола и трубки.
> 
>  **Заметки автора**  
>  По канону 616 (а он пока не особо изменился), на Стива не действуют наркотики, а также все виды обезболивающего, анестезии, стимуляторов и так далее. Тем не менее, антибиотики, грубо говоря, не влияют напрямую на его организм (а непосредственно на бактерии), и мне кажется, они должны действовать на Стива вопреки особенностям его физиологии.
> 
> В нескольких моментах работы есть отклонения от описания реальных медицинских процедур для того, чтобы вписать в них суперсолдата.
> 
> Что побудило меня написать эту историю? Я понимаю, что супергерои менее уязвимы физически и восстанавливаются быстрее, но они, всё же, люди с человеческой физиологией. Сломанная кость у Стива срастётся за два-три дня, но для этого сложный перелом надо вправить. А если кость быстро срастётся без вмешательства и срастётся неправильно? Конечно, гематома его не убьёт поначалу, но если её не удалить, то в скором времени вполне может. С медикаментами и лечением тоже не всё так просто, и это просто замечательно, когда в фэндоме медицина показана реалистично (в какой-то мере). И полевая медицина - это одно, но полноценное лечение - совсем другое, ведь, как оказывается, большинство мало-мальски серьёзных травм требуют оперативного вмешательства.
> 
> О безусловной храбрости супергероев на поле битвы и речи быть не может, но те месяцы, которые они проводят в выздоровлении, пропитаны не адреналином, а постоянной болью, и требуют столько же храбрости, если не больше.
> 
> Тони перенёс операцию в сознании в Афганистане. Стив переносит операции в сознании каждый раз. И всё же, он избрал свой путь.  
> Для меня Стив очень храбрый человек.


End file.
